Caress
by macstooge
Summary: Axel and Reno pairing in the early morning. AxelxReno RenoxAxel SMUT/YAOI/ONESHOT (obviously i don't own the pair/etc, disclaimer etc)


**Hey guys, so I'm reuploading this edited fic because I recently entered this bad boy in an online competition and I'm pleased to let you know that we won the "Best Well Written Smut" Award! Pictures of my prize and other such information about updates will be posted on my tumblr page for those that want to follow me a little more closely. Much love, xoxo!**

* * *

The rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds of the bedroom window danced along the skin of the entangled bodies that lay almost silently amongst the black sheets of their bed. The pair of lovers murmured quietly to each other, each taking pleasure in one another's company. Soft chuckles and flirtatious whispers sounded in the otherwise silent room as they explored each other. Long crimson red hair and paler red hair mixed together as the two continued their hands languid exploration of each other's bodies, teasingly stroking one another idly. Their hushed whispers slowly turned into lazy moans and full throated groans as their harmless exploring progressed into pleasure seeking caresses.

"Ah, Ax!" Reno moaned as the younger redhead licked a hot and wet trail down his bare chest, pausing only to nip at the pale pink pebbled nipples of his lover, causing the older redhead to moan and arch underneath his lover's torturous tongue. "Yeah baby?" Axel asked, his voice a deep alto purr as he questioned his writhing lover. "Come on! Stop teasing, yo!" Reno cried as he rolled his hips upwards to hit the younger man's with a soft smack of skin on skin. Axel grinned maniacally as he descended his lips on his lover's pale skin once more, licking and teasing his way down the older man's naked body. "Axel!" Reno shouted as the younger man kissed down his dampened skin until he finally reached his weeping cock, licking and laving away at the bittersweet nectar that dripped from the hardened length. Vibrant green eyes twinkled mischievously as the younger redhead sucked harshly on the sensitive skin of the older man's twitching erection, dipping his head so that his bright mane of crimson hair hid his amused and sparkling eyes from the other. "Please, please Ax!" The older man whimpered as the other redhead continued sucking the head of his lover's length, running his tongue over the slit of the older man's cock teasingly.

Reno threw his head back in the throes of ecstasy as his lower stomach cramped with an all too familiar feeling of pleasure. The older man shivered as his lover continued to suck, increasing his already intense pace to encourage and speed along his orgasm. "Oh my fucking god! Axel!" Reno shouted as he finally released his seed into the warm and welcoming mouth of the younger redhead, bucking his hips against his lover's full mouth. Licking his lips as he pulled away from the slightly limp length, Axel swallowed the bittersweet warmth as he watched the older redhead flop down onto the bed as if he were boneless. "Mm, Reno. Spread your legs." Axel growled, running his thumb over his lower lip, gazing down at his out of breath lover. Panting heavily, the older man quickly opened his legs, allowing the other redhead to rake possessive eyes down his pale body, taking in each and every mole, freckle, flaw and imperfection on the other man's skin. With a Cheshire Cat like grin, the younger man allowed his hands to once again roam his lover's cream coloured skin, running his fingers over each natural mark and scars from his time during battle.

Reno moaned under the heated hands of his lover, arching his body into the scorching touch, allowing the younger man more access to run his hands over his sweat dampened skin. With a satisfied growl, Axel lowered his mouth once more to the sensitive skin of his lover, dragging his tongue alongside the older man's inner thighs. Reno jolted as the younger redhead's sharpened canines scraped along his skin, his body shivering under the near torturous caress. Unable to control his trembling any longer, the older redhead found himself rolling his hips upwards, attempting to encourage the younger man and his already bold sexual advances. Realising what his lover was trying to convey, Axel smirked against the pale saliva slickened thigh, licking the skin gingerly. Mewling in unabated pleasure, Reno threw his head back onto the crumpled pillows as his thighs trembled under the younger redhead's sharp teeth that continued to nip and bite at his already marked skin. Delighting in the sultry and breathy pants and gasps of his lover, Axel pulled away from the sticky skin of the older man, much to Reno's disappointment, and hoisted him up by the legs, his hands resting on his thin hips. Through his scattered thoughts and dazed mind, Reno quickly gathered what the younger redhead was going for as Axel slipped his long legs over his shoulders and wriggled in between his thighs and lowered his head. "Oh, come on, yo! A-Ax, you don't have to!" Reno yelled, propping himself up on his elbows to stare down at his lover, as the younger redhead began licking at his now twitching entrance, ignoring the older man's groans of both pleasure and disapproval.

Smirking, Axel continued to lap his tongue against his lover's trembling entrance, disregarding the pleas and begs that spilled from the older man's mouth. "Ax, please. Just fuck me already!" Reno whined, fidgeting under the younger man who steeled his grasp on the pale hip bones that jutted out and teased his rationality. Reno could barely withstand the ceaseless tender licking of his lover's tongue, slowly and sensually teasing him beyond the point of no return. His cock dripping precum, Reno shook his head and whimpered, relinquishing his tight grip onto his sanity as he gripped his erection in his hand, fisting it helplessly as Axel continued to lick away , his tongue keeping with the barely satisfying and yet tantalising rhythm. "Oh my god! Ax, just a little more, yo!" Reno screamed as he arched off the bed , his hand keeping it's erratic pace on his weeping cock. Deciding he had teased the older redhead long enough, Axel removed a hand from his lover's hips and placed a finger at the wet entrance, circling around the puckered hole and eliciting even more breathy gasps and moans from the older man. "Ah...ha. Ax..." Reno whimpered, as his eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. Smirk still in place, Axel began to slowly piston his index finger in and out of the writhing older man, encouraged by the sultry moans that escaped his lover's parted lips.

"Axxx. Harder." Reno murmured as he tried to roll his hips yet again under the tight grip of the younger redhead's hands. "I don't want to." Axel whispered as he managed to sit up and remove his face from in between the older redhead's thighs, all the while keeping his finger's slow probing pace. Too weak to prop himself up on his elbows any longer, Reno collapsed to the bed, clutching the sheets with both hands as Axel added a second finger, stretching his quivering entrance open with a scissoring motion. Keeping up his slow and sensual pace, the younger redhead added his third and last finger into his writhing lover, a smirk playing upon his lips when his fingertips brushed against the older man's prostate. "Ax! Yo, you gotta stop teasing!" Reno begged as he tried to roll his hips onto the younger redhead's fingers in an attempt to encourage his slow pace. Chuckling at his lover's antics, Axel removed his fingers altogether, delighted by the disappointed groans that the older redhead emitted from his moistened and parted lips. Gripping the older man's thighs, Axel wriggled closer to the other man, his eyes darkening at the evil thoughts that raced through his mind.

"You're such a goddam- TEASE!" Reno started sulking before shouting the rest of his sentence as Axel quickly thrust his dry length into his entrance unannounced. Letting a soft hiss escape his now tightly clenched lips, Reno blinked angry tear filled eyes up at the younger redhead who only gave a cattish smirk in response. "I hate you." Reno mumbled, turning his head to face away from the other boy. Axel gave a low chuckle in response as he allowed the redhead to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Clenching his teeth to control his moaning, Reno couldn't help rolling his hips upwards in an attempt to encourage his lover to ram inside him. _God, I hate this_, Reno thought as he exhaled deeply, unsatisfied by the younger redhead's still presence in his quivering entrance. Whimpering, Reno continued to glare at the closet door as his lover chuckled above him.

With his mischievous and catlike smirk still in place, Axel finally rolled his hips languidly, thrusting slowly into the older man. Trying to suppress a breathy moan, Reno turned his head back to glare up at the younger man, his face red with both longing and frustration. "I love it when you're angry with me." Axel teased, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he took in the older man's writhing sweat dampened body wriggle pleasurably amongst the dirtied sheets. "F-Fuck you, Ax! Oh my god!" Reno moaned as the younger man slammed his length against his prostate, causing the older redhead to swoon as his vision spiked. "Mm, baby. Talk dirty to me." Axel purred as he slowly rolled his hips into the older redhead. Ignoring the younger man, Reno couldn't help but moan as he rammed into his prostate relentlessly. "You're. So. Fucking. Good. Ax!" Reno shouted as the younger redhead continued to thrust his length in and out of the older man's quivering entrance. With a smirk plastered over his face, the younger redhead decided to reward his out of breath lover with a change of pace, quickly thrusting in and out of him, causing the older man to moan full throated, the room soon full of his arousing groans and cries of pleasure.

Excited by his lover's wanton pleading and groaning, Axel leant forward and bit the older man's thigh, tearing into the skin with his canines lovingly. "Uhn, I'm cumming!" Reno moaned, the savage grip of Axel's teeth proving too much for his control as he continued to fist his erection until a thick ribbon of cum spattered onto his own chest. Pleased with the explosive orgasm of his lover, Axel made to release the chunk of flesh from the older man's thigh between his teeth when Reno hooked his ankles around the younger man's neck. "Don't let go." The older redhead breathed, his voice a little shaky from his recent release. Surprised by the older man's aggressive burst, Axel nodded and once again bit down on his thigh's sensitive skin, digging his sharp teeth into the flesh. Reno shivered as the younger redhead clamped his teeth around his thigh, a little surprised that the younger redhead had agreed so easily and without a fight to his request. A little distracted by the recollection of Reno's recently orgasmed and panting from relief face, Axel happily nipped and sucked at the older man's thigh, while keeping the harsh pace of his rolling hips into Reno's prostate.

His cock hardening once more, Reno trembled under the unrelenting mouth and hips of the younger redhead. Dazed, Axel quickly forgot about teasing the older man and set about achieving his own orgasm as he continued to thrust into the redhead's quivering and puckered entrance. "Uhn, fuck." The younger redhead groaned as his lover's entrance tightened around his cock, making it near impossible to brush against his prostate at this pace. Reno couldn't help but moan as his hand flew to his weeping cock once more, his stomach cramping in an all too delicious and almost painful pre-orgasm cramp. Axel groaned once more as the older redhead tightened around his cock once more, near ripping his orgasm from him. "Ax. H-Harder!" Reno pleaded as he fisted his erection helplessly. Relenting to his lover's begging, Axel managed to pick up his pace, ramming into the older man a few times more before Reno's ecstatic moans filled the air again as he orgasmed. Unable to keep going, Axel finally released his own orgasm deep into his lover's ass, the warm and sticky liquid overflowing from the twitching entrance. "Uhn." The younger redhead managed to grunt as he flopped onto his equally out of breath lover, ignoring the cooled pool of semen on the older man's stomach and chest. "Next time, we should get up when the alarm clock goes off." Reno murmured, able to catch his breath enough to whisper to the younger redhead. "Agreed." Axel groaned.


End file.
